Rebirthing
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: Heaven, Earth, and Hell. The three parts that make up our universe. Souls either are forever trapped in Hell, or sent to Heaven and later reincarnated. It's Shirley Fenette's turn for rebirthing, but she refuses to go without Lelouch..
1. Unwanted News

"Shirley?? Shirley!" Euphemia called. "Where are you??"

Shirley finally heard Euphemia call her. She flew over Euphemia.

"Sorry Euphemia-sama-"  
"Don't call me that Shirley, just call me Euphie. I don't think it matters now that we're in heaven anyway," she giggled.  
"Oh... Right, sorry, I keep forgetting," Shirley said back and laughed.  
"Say Euphie..."

_That feels strange to say..._Shirley thought.

"..Do you miss him?"  
"Miss who?"  
"Well, Suzaku. I know you two were getting very close.."

Euphemia smiled delightfully.

"Well of course I do. I think about him everyday, but all in all I hope for him to live a full life back on Earth. And when his time comes, we will finally be together and reborn."

Shirley smiled as well, then thought about Lelouch. Her eyes saddened a bit. Euphemia looked at her, carefully conseiving the look on her face.

"And you miss Lelouch right?"

Catching Shirley's attention, Shirley looked back at Euphemia. She laughed.

"What made you notice?"  
"I did my research on you," Euphie giggled. "Shirley Fenette- Age 18. Orange hair, green eyes, the perfect student and a goddess like personality. Madly in love with Lelouch Vi Britannia, or as you knew him, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Shirley couldn't help but blush at the last sentence she stated. Euphemia continued to speak.

"You have to remember we have messangers."  
"That's true.. Speaking of which Euphie, didn't you like Lelouch at a point too?"  
"Heehee, that was a long time ago, when he was still a prince."  
"Right...Prince..."

That word always made her realize why he was so perfect. He was a prince. She was just a commoner. A pairing like that could never be.

Euphemia snapped Shirley out of her daze-like state.

"Shirley? Are you comparing yourself again..."  
"N-n-no... And even if I was, how would you know?"  
"You think out loud sometimes."

Shirley's face began to heat up from embarrassment.

"You're too hard on yourself Shirley. You're fine the way you are, Shirley is Shirley. And nothing is wrong with that."

Shirley smiled.

"Thanks Euphie.."

Euphie and Shirley then saw the messanger angel Luna approach them.

"What news do you have for us today?" Shirley asked.  
"Well it's two things actually... Both are more so directed towards you then Euphemia," Luna said. "Shirley... It's time for you to be reborn."

Euphie and Shirley both looked at Luna in shock.

"What?! Wait! What do you mean?! It can't possibly be! I had requested to wait for Lelouch to come before I went!"  
"That's the thing..." Luna continued. "Lelouch Vi Britannia is dead."

* * *

Mm... I know it was a bit short, but it's going to be quite a few chapters. If you enjoyed, please mention it. I won't upload anything a new chapter unless people actually like this.. (Meaning you should comment and critique please). Still, hope you enjoyed, let me know on anything I have to improve on.


	2. I'll Save Him

Euphemia and Shirley eyes widened more. Shirley trembled.

"Dead?? But... Then... Where is he? Where's Lelouch?" Shirley stuttured.

Luna looked at Shirley sympathetically, wishing she didn't have to tell Shirley this.

"Well Lelouch... He didn't quite make it..."  
"What do you mean he didn't make it?!"  
"Shirley... Lelouch is going to Hell..."

Luna turned away and left. Shirley no longer was trembling, but was shaking, and Euphemia was holding her, trying to help comfort her. Shirley was crying hysterically, the first angel to ever cry in Heaven. Yet it didn't even feel like Heaven anymore, without Lelouch, it could've been the same as Hell. To make things worse, she was going to be reborn, not leaving her one opportunity to see Lelouch.

_No..._ she thought. _This is as bad as Hell..._

A whole week had passed before she was able to gather herself together. Now she was determined to be able to see Lelouch, even though she wasn't completely sure how. She went over to Luna and asked her for a favor.

"What?!?!?!" Luna yelled. "No!! Absolutely not!! You'll never get out!! There's no way!!"  
"I don't care!! I refuse to take no for an answer!!" Shirley screamed back.

After hours and hours of wearing Luna down, Luna finally agreed to it.

"Fine. I will ask, I'll go back to you tomorrow and tell you what's to happen from there."  
"Thank you Luna."

Shirley left and met back with Euphemia. Euphemia was excited to see her, especially since she had no clue where she had went for over a week.

"Shirley!! Where were you?! I was so worried about you!!"

Euphemia hugged Shirley.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Euphie."  
"Well are you gonna tell me? Where were you??"  
"I met up with Luna..."  
"Really? Why?

Shirley looked down for a moment.

"Um... Euphie?... I'm not gonna be here long..."  
"Why? Because of the the rebirthing?"  
"No... Euphie... I'm going to save Lulu!"

Euphemia looked at her in awe. Then a worried look took over her face.

"Shirley... You can't possibly be going there..."  
"I have to do it. I'm sorry.."  
"But it's Hell!! What if you don't get out?!"  
"Well then I'll accept that, as long as I see him once..."  
"Couldn't you rethink this??"  
"I've made up my mind Euphie. When Luna comes back, I'll be leaving then."

Euphemia hugged Shirley again, like a mother holding her newborn child protectively.

--

Later on that day, Luna came back to tell Shirley what she had to do. Euphemia anxiously waited with her to hear.

"Well, He decided to let you go. He assigned me as your guide there, but after that, you must know that you will be on your own," Luna explained.  
"On her own!?" Euphemia yelled.

She looked at Shirley, her eyes showing how terrified she was just hearing this. Shirley simply looked back at her.

"This was expected, I'll be prepared," Shirley stated.  
"Well then get ready now. We'll leave in an hour."

Shirley left and prepared for her journey.

"But Luna-"  
"Euphemia, this was her request and it has been granted," Luna said. "And besides, it's Shirley.. She wouldn't dare live without that boy. Even if we did somehow keep her here, she would definately be miserable. This is really the only thing we can do..."

Euphemia remained quiet for a bit, then sighed.

"Unfortunately... You're right.."

* * *

My gift to all the wonderful people who have been reading this, I already had this chapter done and I'm already getting a lot of support in only two days of posting this. Thank you all, please continue your wonderful comments, and I hope you enjoyed~


	3. A Dark Journey Begins

Alright, I'm finally updating, even though it's been months. Sorry for such a long wait, but in return, i'll be uploading three or four chapter today (I wrote them all out already to be honest..)

Well, here you are, enjoy~

* * *

Luna finished explaining to Shirley what to be prepared for and what to beware of.

"Remember Shirley, they will try to disillusion you down there. You have to keep your mind strong or else you'll fall victim," Luna finished explaining.

"Alright, I got it."

Shirley went over to Euphemia, who kept pleading for her not to go.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" Euphemia begged.  
"Don't worry about me, Euphie, I can do this," Shirley said brightly.  
"Then promise me something."  
"What?"  
"Promise me you'll be back, Shirley!"

Shirley smiled at her caring friend.

"I promise."

Shirley hugged Euphemia goodbye and left the gates of Heaven with Luna. A few hours passed until the arrived at the border to Hell. Along the way, Shirley had felt the change. The air was no longer light, instead it felt tense, full of darkness and sadness. It was full of conflicting emotions of the people who remained there. Ahead of her now was a long river, so long that it seemed endless.

"This is the farthest I can go, Shirley, the rest is up to you."  
"Understood, thank you, Luna."

Shirley boarded a small boat Luna had brought for her and started to sail away. Luna took a look back at Shirley, then continued to go back to the gates of Heaven.

_Be safe, Shirley..._

Meanwhile, Shirley was alone in a boat, unsure of what was waiting for her the farther she got. She looked around her, just to notice that there was nothing to see. Everything around her was dark. As she floated forward, she noticed light. Light coming from flames. The river looked different as well. Shirley stuck her hand in the strange feeling liquid and looked at it. Her eyes widened at the site.

_This is... Blood?_

Bodies began to surround her boat. They grabbed at her, trying to drag her down. She pushed them off and used a long stick to help her go faster. They continuously grabbed at her and her clothing, and one in particular refused to let go, no matter how many times she hit it away. It began to drag her down, pulling her face close to his. He crept up to her ear.

"You'll never escape..." the body eerily warned her, letting out a maniacal laugh afterwards.

Shirley trembled; she was honestly scared out of her mind. Then she remembered about him, the only reason she came, the only reason that would keep her going.

_I can't give up here.. I need to rescue Lulu!_

And at that moment, she assured herself that she would follow this the whole way through. She used greater force to push the bodies away from the boat, and after struggling for what seemed like an eternity, she finally managed to board land. She set down the oar on the baron, cracked ground, and stared foward into the flames that still seemed to be in the distance, contemplating what she would be facing.

"Wait for me, Lulu."


	4. A Mysterious Figure

Lelouch looked around him, only to have the eerie darkness greet his eyes.

"Where... Where am I...?"

He continuously called out to the darkness, looking for a sound, a voice, anything to let him know that there was any type of life there. Even though he called out repeatdly, he got the same response everytime; silence. Then he tried running: forwards, to the left, to the right. No matter where he went, it all looked the same. Finally, he screamed out:

"Where the hell am I?"

Then, someone appeared.

"How ironic that you say that.." the figure said mockingly, slowly approaching Lelouch.

Lelouch tried to make out whether the figure moving towards him was actually real or not. He finally came into view; however, a cloak that he wore blocked everything on him except for the lower portion of his face.

"Who are you.. Where am I?"

The figure smirked.

"Dear Lelouch, you've answered that question already."  
"What are you saying..?"  
"Did you not here me? You answered that the second time you asked."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me..!"  
"Yes, Lelouch, you're in Hell."  
"No.. No! This can't be!"  
"Ehh?"

He laughed sinisterly.

"Lelouch, you can't seriously think with all that blood on your hands that you wouldn't end up here, do you?"

Lelouch, as much as he wanted to deny it, deep inside felt that there was truth to his words.

"Even so, I did it to make the world a better place! Of course I would stain my hands, but that does not mean that I belong here!"  
"Is that so? Didn't you once say you were prepared for the concequences?"

Lelouch glared at the man.

* * *

Shirley walked forwards into a baron forest. The trees were long dead, with its branches seeming to grab at her. The ground was dry and cracked, and an odd stench filled the air. The further she walked in, the stronger the stench got. Eventually, it got to the point where she was gagging. She ran to a tree and leaned over, trying desperately not to vomit. Her eyes were closed; she was breathing heavily. Then she opened her eyes only to see a terrifying site past the large root of the tree. It was a body, but not like the ones she saw in the river. No, this was much more gruesome. It was rotting, with patches of missing skin and bare skeleton. She screamed and jumped back. Finally, she was able to calm down, then continued to walk further towards the flames. Even though there were more and more bodies as she went on, she tried to ignore them the best she could. That is, until there was a sea of them.

"I have.. To get through that..?"

Her legs suddenly felt heavy. She looked in front of her at the decayed bodies and limbs, questioning if she'd make it through. She finally took a step in, and slowly, moved forward.

_I have to make it.. This is for Lulu's sake.._

Shirley felt movement beneath her feet. She looked down, but they were still. She continued, but felt more movement instead. She began to run.

"How dare you... How dare you do this to us!" a raspy voice shouted.

An amputated arm grabbed her leg.

"They.. They can move?" Shirley shouted, with pure terror emitting from her voice.

More and more of them grabbed her, to the point where she could no longer move. They began to pile up, creating a coffin around her.

_Is this it...? Is everything really going to end here?_

"Lulu...," she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

"So do you understand why you're here, Lelouch?"

Lelouch clenched his fists.

"Well, no matter if you don't, you're stuck here forever."

An electric-like light, shaped in a circle around the man, formed on the ground, traveling upwards past his head and then disappeared.

"So, let's begin this game, shall we?"

Lelouch looked at the person in front of him in shock. It dropped its' cloak to the floor, revealing someone completely different from what was just standing in front of him.

"C.C.?" Lelouch said subconsiously.

She pulled out a gun from under her belt and pointed it at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to have lots of fun with you."

* * *

The bodies completely enclosed Shirley. She was unable to move, and choked for air.

_No! I can't go like this! I refuse to!_

"Lulu.. Lulu!"

As she screamed his name, a white light beamed from her, which somehow seemed to harm the corpses that were around her. She was no longer entombed. She looked down at the pink string around her waist, and noticed her two charms glowing a bright white.

"Oh, thank goodness.."

She once again ran forward, finally managing to escape from the forest.


	5. Return of Mao

Shirley looked around her for escape, but all there was were flames, hot and blazing out of control. Not only that, they were getting closer. She noticed something though, the flames were changing color. They changed from blue to black, slowly dying down, then suddenly, just stopped. She felt the presence of someone there. The figure walked towards her, looking down at the ground. She suddenly recognized who it was.

"M...Mao...?" she whispered.

He looked up at her, giving her an awkward look, then gave a grim smile.

"So, the little angel is suddenly in the land of demons, eh?" Mao stated sarcastically.

Shirley was ready to run away, until he grabbed her wrist.

"You remember me, don't you? You do remember me, right, Shirley?"

She just stared stunned as Mao began to slowly lose it.

"You do remember me! So, why are you here? It couldn't possibly be to save your little prince can it?"

Shirley cringed a bit, trying to ignore the pain. His grip began to tighten.

"That must be it! There can't be any other reason! It's a shame though, I can't use Geass here. I still bet I can figure out what your thinking anyway. And you're thinking about saving your precious Lelouch."

His grip was so tight now, he was close to breaking her wrist. He lost it and grabbed her by the throat.

"Because of you and Lelouch, I never got to be with my lover C.2. What makes your think I'll just let you go be happy after you destroyed my happiness?"

Shirley grabbed at his hand, trying to pry it off of her throat, terrified of his psychotic laughter. The more she tried getting his hand off, the tighter his grip became.

"Should I just snap your neck here and let you lay in pain? No, that'd be too easy. It'll be okay though, I'll make sure I'm the only one who touches you."

He let go of her throat and threw her down, kneeling beside her. He brushed his hand softly along her cheek, which contridicted the look upon his face. He grabbed her upper arm tightly, lifting her up as he stood.

"I think that'll be fair! Right, Shirley? Doesn't that sound good?"  
"No.. No!.. Let go of me... LET GO!"

A sudden blinding light emitted from Shirley. Mao let go of her and fell, with Shirley collapsing on the ground as well. Mao stumbled back up, even though he was still unable to see.

"How about this, Shirley? You become my lover for now? I'll chain you to me, and for everytime you try to escape, I'll chop off a part of your body! It'd be a shame to see such a beautiful thing as you like that, but it's only fair! It could be a lot of fun!"

Shirley couldn't listen to this anymore. She got up to run away, then realized her foot was stuck in vines from underneath. She tried to quickly untangle herself. Only then did she realize Mao was coming towards her, even though he was still blinded. She started to crawl away, but Mao fell over and latched onto her leg. He clawed into it.

"Let me go, Mao!"

"You still want to go, even after the great trade I just told you? I guess that means I have to chop off a part of you. I'll take this leg first then!"

Mao pulled a machete out of his shirt. Shirley reacted on impulse, and put her hands infront of his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, MAO!"

She focused all her energy to her hands, and once again, a blinding beam was emitted, only from her hands this time. As Mao clenched his hands against his face, Shirley quickly got up and ran with all her might.

Meanwhile, Mao laid there, waiting for his vision to focus.

"I... I tried... Will I be able to see C.C. now?"

A figure hiding in the shadows looked at Mao, contemplating Mao's request.

"I suppose you may, go to C's world Mao, we're done with you here."

The figure began to walk away.

"We shall figure another way of trapping her here."


	6. Figures and Flames

Gah, long time since I updated, I know, and I'm sorry. D: I have the whole thing written out on paper, I've just been too lazy to edit it, and I've been really getting into the other two chapter fics that I've started. But yea, I'm sorry, really, realllyyy sorry. This story really deserves just as much attention. XP

Anyway, onto chapter.. Uh.. 6(?) of Rebirthing. Thanks to everyone who's faved, alerted, and reviewed. You all bring a smile to my face. :)

* * *

Lelouch fell to the ground, holding his side in pain. He was completely covered in blood; bullets had shredded through his body. Tears fell from his face because of the sheer pain he felt. However, he was not dying, which only seemed to make the pain worse. In reality, it had all been a few days, but it felt like an eternity. This false person in front of him had been putting him through physically and emotional torture. Physically by using a gun. Emotionally by changing into the people who died because of him.

He wanted to wake up, and discover it was all a dream. A far-fetched wish.

The figure turned into Nunally again. He glanced up at it for a moment, trying to regain his breath and stand up.

"Please... Stop it..."  
"Why, brother? It's only fair after all that you've done."  
"I did it... For Nunally... I did it... For Euphie... I did it... For Shirley!... And everyone else... Who needed Zero!"  
"Even so, in the end, you hurt so many. You killed Euphie, your first love, you destroyed my happiness, and you even killed the girl who loved you for so long."

Lelouch filled with rage.

"Shut up!"  
"You destroyed our faith."  
"Shut up! You have no right to speak as if you're Nunally! You don't know my reasoning! I did it for them! For the world to move forward!"

The figure changed again.

"I was killed because of you, Lulu."

He couldn't even bear to look up at the false Shirley. He realized she was a fake, but simply seeing the resemblance made all the memories of her flood back to his mind. It made him remember when they first met, to her last moments, which only caused guilt. A guilt that still ate him alive.

"I loved you and this is what I get, right, Lulu?"

She pointed the gun at Lelouch.

"I only wanted you to love me, Lulu. Why didn't you just admit you didn't?"

The last statement made him cringe.

The gun was fired.

"I only wanted to be loved by you. That's all I asked for. If you had just told me you didn't, I wouldn't have to suffered this. Look at what you put me through."

She fired again.

"You didn't go through that... Shirley did... So, stop... Stop pretending to be her!"  
"No, for this is you punishment, Lulu."

Tears streamed faster down Lelouch's face.

"You're not... Her... I'm sorry to her... Not to you..."  
"It's too late for that now."

She reloaded the gun, aiming for his head. He tried to prepare himself for the unbearable pain he knew was in store for him. Suddenly, she froze. Lelouch slowly looked up, questioning the sudden halt. He eyed another figure next to the fake Shirley.

"We have a problem. She's gotten past everything, all the obstacles. You, my puppet, are to trap her or eliminate her," the unknown figure said.  
"Yes, master."

The figure then changed into Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Who's here? Who are you talking about?"

As his torturer embarked on their mission, the other figured turned towards him.

"This does not concern you."

Furious, Lelouch managed to charge at the figure, but just passed through him and fell onto the ground. The figure laughed sinisterly, and began to fade away.

"Shirley... It's not Shirley, is it?"  
"You will never know..." the voice said as total darkness eclipsed him.

* * *

Shirley continued into the pits of Hell. Everything that surrounded her looked like a baron wasteland; grey with dead, thorny vines. As she walked forward, she spotted someone in the distance walking towards her.

"Hello? Who are you...?" she said, her voice quivering.  
"Shirley? Shirley, is that you?" the voice called out.

Immediately recognizing the voice, she instinctively ran towards him.

"Lulu! You're okay!"  
"I wouldn't necessarily say okay..."

She scanned his body, noticing that he was heavily bruised and his clothes were tattered and torn.

"Well..." she began, trying to be as optimistic as possible, "It could've been worse. Anyway, Lulu, let's get out of here before He sends more demons after me!"

She went to grab his arm but he pushed her away.

"Lulu? What are you doing? Let's go!"  
"I'm not going, Shirley. You're staying with me."  
"What are you saying...?"

A smirk found it's say to Lelouch's face as flames began to spark around him.

"What's wrong, Shirley? I though you wanted to be with me."  
"Not here... We don't belong here..."  
"Shirley, it'll be just us here. Together. For eternity."

He grabbed her arm, urging her to stay. She stared at him, frightened, shocked, and uncertain all at the same time.

"Just stay, Shirley."

She stared directly at him. It was at that moment where she realized something very off about him.

"No... You're not Lelouch..."  
"What are you talking about? Of course I am."  
"You can't lie to me... You have red eyes... His were violet..."

Lelouch's smirk became more sinister. He grabbed her arm tighter.

"Where's Lelouch? The _real _Lelouch?"  
"That, my dear, you'll never find out. Unfortunately for you, I have orders to trap you, and possibly eliminate you."  
"No! Take me to Lelouch now!"

He gave her an amused look, then released a dark laugh.

"Or what? You're much too weak to do anything. You've simply gotten lucky. That is, until now."

Prying his arm off, she through the flames. She continued on for what seemed about a mile, then looked back.

"Did I lose him?"  
"Shirley, I'm right here."

Shirley leaped back.

"But... How...?" she mumbled, her voice trembling.  
"Don't you get it? You're trapped here. Hope you have a high pain tolerance, for you will be burning in these flames for eternity."  
"No... I refuse to stay here! Even if I do stay here, I will be with Lelouch! The real Lelouch!"

Shirley felt herself begin to muster up both courage and strength.

"I will not be with a fake like you!"

She pushed her hands onto his chest. A white beam of light emitted from her hands.

"Huh. What a pretty light show."  
"What...? It didn't... Work...?"

He snickered. She was such a fool.

"Did you think such a childish move would work on me? You're with an expert now, so it's not going to be nearly as easy as before."

Shirley panicked. Her mind began to serge, flooding with ideas and possibilities on what she should do. In an instant, she felt his hand around her wrist, swinging her around and flinging her into the flames. He jumped over to her. She screamed at that top of her lungs, slowly crawling out of the flames. He simply pushed her back in.

"It hurts! It hurts!" she cried; tears overflowing in her eyes. She could almost hear her skin cook in the hot flames.  
"What did you expect, Shirley? Prepared to feel what's it's like to burn alive?"

She screamed and cried and cried, even though she knew no one would come for her.


End file.
